Portal 2: Gravity
by DontOpenTheKnifeDrawer
Summary: Wheatley drifts in space, thinking about everything he ever did. Chell wonders what happened, regretting everything. GLaDOS tries to forget, but she can't. All of them remember everything too clearly.


**So, this is a story inspired by the amazing movie, _Gravity. _I really couldn't stop myself from writing about Wheatley, Chell, and GLaDOS.. I just couldn't stop having akward feelings I should write about them. **

**The story takes place after Wheatley was banished to space. **

**Okay, enjoy~!**

".. And I am genuinely sorry.. The end." Wheatley stared at earth, optic wide with pain. Well, nobody could tell since he was just a little core. No expression. "Space? We're in SPAAACE!" The Space Core seemed excited that he was in space. Probably for the rest of his life. Wheatley looked at the Space Core then back to earth. The earth spun very slowly.

The dark side of the huge planet was turned towards Wheatley and his space obsessed friend. Small yellow lights showed on the dark side of earth. "Hm. Its beautiful isn't it, mate?" Wheatley said quietly. The Space Core continued bickering on about space. "Right.." Wheatley blinked. The earth has huge. It was beautiful. Wheatley didn't know how to feel about being exiled to space. Should he be happy? Sad? Confused? Nothing. He felt nothing. Wheatley turned away from earth and looked at the vast universe of stars.

"Oh wow.. I-I never noticed that.. Wow.." Wheatley's optic was again wide, but with amazement. The universe had huge bundles of stars. It was the most beautiful thing Wheatley had seen. The stars were in huge bundles of purple-ish clouds. Wheatley looked at earth again. He still felt nothing.

_"GRAB ONTO ME! TIGHTER TIGHTER! GRAB ME GRAB ME GRAB ME!" Wheatley yelled as he was punched out into space._

Wheatley opened his optic. "AGH!" He looked around. He was still in space. He must have fallen into sleep mode.

Chell looked at the metal shed. She looked down at the odd cube GLaDOS had thrown out of the shed. What was it? Chell had no idea. She picked it up. It was just like the cube in the 8th test chamber Chell was in after GLaDOS had been reactivated.

Chell started to walk away from the shed. She had finally got her freedom. Finally. She was in a huge field of wheat. It was big. Chell had no idea how long it would take her to walk across it. She finally sat down to rest after walking over 40 miles. Chell was used to walking huge distances, counting she was tested in huge chambers her whole life. She watched the darkening sky as it slowly filled with stars. She felt a bit glad to be free. But she still felt sad to know her friend who betrayed her, but still helped her, was in space. She just stared at the sky. Yes. It was very beautiful. She enjoyed it.

Chell leaned against the cube GLaDOS had given her. She still had no idea what it was but she'd figure out sooner or later.

Wheatley had finally noticed. He was drifting farther and farther away from earth. Nearly drifting into an orbit around the huge star called the sun. But he wasn't. He was just slowly drifting away in a straight line. The Space Core had already drifted a few miles away from Wheatley but he could still see him. Wheatley passed by a small red planet. "Oh my god. What-what is..." Wheatley's voice trailed off as he drifted pass it. He was nearly next to the red planet.

The planet Mars. How could he be drifting so far away so quickly? How was it even possible!? Wheatley stayed quiet most of the time.

"Yes, I see you waving." GLaDOS said again for the five billionth time to a little robot. GLaDOS had not forgotten about what happened.

It was a few weeks after she had let Chell go, and exiled Wheatley into space by pushing him with a mechanical claw. GLaDOS pushed those thoughts to the back of her memories and focused on what she had now. But she couldn't. She never stopped thinking about Chell and Wheatley. She never stopped thinking about what happened. She had lied about deleting Caroline.

She had lied about everything.

GLaDOS had lied about almost everything. But she had her reasons. She was in charge now. Nobody to stop her. GLaDOS was still the GLaDOS she was when she had tested Chell. GLaDOS was happy. She hadn't let everything that happened change her. Everything was back to normal.

Chell looked at the sky and wondered if Wheatley was actually still up there. Of course he was. Chell missed him for some reason. She also missed GLaDOS. Why would she miss someone who had tried to kill her? And why would she miss someone who had let her go so easily? Chell had no idea.

Wheatley wanted the life he had back. He wanted to continue waking up test subjects. He wanted to help someone escape. But he didn't want control of a huge Facility again. Never would he let power change him again. Never.

GLaDOS continued tormenting the two little test robots she had built. She would never forget what happened to her. She would never forget Chell or Wheatley. She would always remember the hell that happened to her and her Facility.

None of them would forget.

**Okay! Hope you people enjoyed! :) **


End file.
